onedirectionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liam Payne
Liam James Payne (*29. August 1993 in Wolverhampton, Vereinigtes Königreich) ist ein Bandmitglied von One Direction. Kindheit und Jugend Liam James Payne wurde in Wolverhampton, West Midlands, Vereinigtes Königreich als Sohn von Geoff und Karen Payne geboren. Er hat zwei ältere Schwestern, Nicola und Ruth. Liam kam drei Wochen zu früh zur Welt, was dazu führte, dass er mit vielen Gesundheitsproblemen zu kämpfen hatte. In seinen ersten vier Lebensjahren verbrachte er deshalb die meiste Zeit im Krankenhaus. Ärzte fanden heraus, dass er mit einer defekten Niere geboren wurde und musste zahlreiche Infusionen über sich ergehen lassen. Im August 2012 gab Liam via Twitter bekannt, dass sein Nierenleiden geheilt ist. Ab dem Alter von sechs Jahren zeigte Liam Anzeichen von Gesangstalent. So sang er für seine Verwandten oder vor Publikum in Pubs bei Karaoke. Dennoch wollte Liam unbedingt Olympischer Läufer werden und war Mitglied des Wolverhampton and Bilston Athletics Club. Sein Traum Läufer zu werden endete im Alter von 14 Jahren, als er keinen Platz im Schulteam bekam. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt entschied er sich dazu, sich ganz auf das Singen zu konzentrieren. Er begann seine Gesangsfähigkeiten zu verbessern, als er mit 12 Jahren Pink Productions, einer Gruppe für darstellende Künste, in Wolverhampton beitrat. Diese gab ihm die Möglichkeit sein Talent zum ersten Mal vor echtem Publikum zu präsentieren. The X-Factor Liam bewarb sich schon 2008 bei The X Factor in der fünften Staffel, im Alter von 14. Er kam bis ins Juryhaus, doch Simon Cowell dachte, dass er noch nicht bereit für den Wettkampf wäre und bat ihn in zwei Jahren wiederzukommen. Liam plante daraufhin ein Jahr später zurückzukehren, doch da das Mindestalter auf 16 Jahre hochgestuft wurde konnte er es nicht. In 2010 nahm Liam mit dem Lied "Cry Me A River" an den Auditions teil. Dafür bekam er Standing Ovations vom Publikum und Simon. Er bekam von allen vier Juroren ein Ja. Im Bootcamp sang er "Stop Crying Your Heart Out" von Oasis. Alle drei Juroren mochten ihn, doch Simon fand es etwas eindimensional. Daraufhin wurde er mit vier anderen Jungs zur Band One Direction geformt, mit der er zwar ins Finale kam, jedoch belegten sie nur den dritten Platz. Privatleben Familie Liams Eltern sind immernoch verheiratet. Er hat zwei Schwestern, zwei Schildkröten und einen Hund namens Loki. Beziehungen thumb|Liam mit Danielle 'Danielle Peazer' 2010 lernte Liam Danielle Peazer bei einer Show von The X Factor kennen, die dort als Tänzerin auftrat. Schließlich wurden sie enge Freunde und fing Liam an Danielle zu daten. Ihre Beziehung dauerte von 2010 bis September 2012, wo sie sich vorerst aus Zeitgründen trennten. Kurze Zeit später waren sie jedoch wieder als Paar zu sehen und Anfang 2013 kauften sie sich zusammen einen Hund, Loki. Im Mai 2013 trennten sie sich endgültig. Sie bestätigten jedoch, dass sie Freunde bleiben würden. Von Fans wurden sie zusammen Payzer genannt. thumb|180px|Liam mit Sophia 'Sophia Smith' Im August 2013 bestätigte Liam in einem Interview in einer Beziehung mit Sophia Smith zu sein, nachdem sie zusammen bei der Premiere in London von One Directions Kinofilm "This Is Us" gesehen wurden. Sie und Liam kennen sich aus ihren gemeinsamen Schulzeiten. Ende April 2014 trennten sie sich, bevor die Where We Are Tour begann, angeblich aus zeitlichen Gründen. Trivia *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Lila *Sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau *Er und Niall haben beide den gleichen Zweitnamen, James *Er hat Angst vor Löffeln, die er schon etwas besiegt hat *Seine Lieblingsfilme sind die "Toy Story"-Trilogie & Batman *Sein Celebrity-Crush ist Leona Lewis *Er ist der drittälteste der Band *Seine Lieblingstiere sind Schildkröten *Er singt meistens den Anfang der Songs *Seine Spitznamen sind Daddy Direction, Payno, Leeyum und Li *Er hat einen Hund namens Loki ' und einen namens 'Britt' und zwei Schildkröten *Er spielt Gitarre *Er hat zwei Schwestern *Liam ist ein Morgenmuffel *Er kann beatboxen *Genau wie Louis liebt er es zu surfen *Er kam drei Wochen zu früh zur Welt und wurde ohne Lebenszeichen geboren, er musste deshalb wiederbelebt werden *Die ersten vier Lebensjahre verbrachte er oft im Krankenhaus, da eine seiner Nieren vernarbt war und nicht richtig funktionierte - im August 2012 gab er bekannt, dass seine Niere verheilt ist und endlich zwei funktionstüchtige Nieren hat *Er wurde früher in der Schule gemobbt und belegte deshalb einen Kurs, um boxen zu lernen *Durch das Mobbing in der Schule, wurde Liams Selbstvertrauen stark beeinflusst. Noch heutzutage sagt er, dass er nicht verstehen könnte, wieso so viele Menschen (Also seine Fans) ihn so sehr lieben, obwohl er nur er selbst ist *Niemand kam zu seinem 16ten Geburtstag *Früher hatte er den Wunsch olympischer Läufer zu werden und war Mitglied im "Wolverhampton und Bilston Athletics Club" *Er hat mehrere Tattoos, z.B.: **Fünf schwarze Pfeile auf seinem rechten Unterarm (Diese stehen für die anderen vier Bandmitglieder und für ihn ); **Den Schriftzug "Only time will tell..." auf seinem Handgelenk; **Eine Feder auf seinem rechten Unterarm (Das Tattoo hat er seiner Oma gewidmet); **"I figured it out..." über der Feder (Eine Zeile aus ihrem Song "You & I"); **Liam's name in Hyroglyphen neben der Feder; **"Everything I Wanted But Nothing I'll Ever Need..." auf seinem linken Unterarm; *Ein Fan klaute ihm die Boxershorts und musste ihm sie wiedergeben nach dem sie die Unterhose angezogen hatte *Er sagt, dass er gern den ganzen Tag mit seiner Freundin kuscheln und Disney-Filme schauen würde *Er hat bei dem Album Midnight Memories an zehn Songs mitgeschrieben *Er wollte Feuerwehrmann werden, weil er den Gedanken mag, Menschen zu retten (Er hat seinem besten Freund, Andy, das Leben gerettet) *Er kann Kermit den Frosch nachahmen *Wenn er eine Sache für den Rest seines Lebens essen könnte, wäre es Schokolade *Liam's Lieblingslied von Ed Sheeran ist "Wake Me Up" *Wenn Liam einen Star interviewen könnte, wäre es Usher Zitate *''"I'm a massive softy."'' *''"Nicki Minaj scares me as much as Paranormal Activity."'' *''"Everything happens for a reason."'' *''"The worst thing a guy could do to a girl? Personally, I think it's ignoring her while she's loving you with all her heart."'' *''"I've seen all our fans on Twitter and at concerts and I've never seen an ugly one."'' *''"One of our main life problems is fitting on a sofa together."'' *''"Dreams are like stars. You may never catch them, but if you follow them, they will lead you to your destiny."'' *''"When I was little, I always said I wanted a brother, and now it's like having four of them."'' *''"Live your dream and never wake up."'' *''"I try to be cool, but I'm not good at it."'' Galerie Liam..jpeg 1377489192006.jpg|Zayn und Liam liam.jpg Liam *-*.jpg Liam-Payne-Story-Of-My-Life.jpg Liam Payne1.png Liam (storyofmylife).png Liam (one thing).jpg Liam Payne2.png Liam Payne.png Liam Payne4.png 94540158990.jpeg 2013-09-27 05.18.58.jpg|Liam und Harry 2013-10-05 13.52.25.jpg 2013-08-27 01.13.36-1.jpg|Zayn und Liam 2013-09-26 00.00.28.jpg|Liam und Harry Liam Payne3.jpg 2013-09-16 00.20.03.jpg Liam Payne5.png 2013-09-27 05.17.58.jpg 2013-09-27 05.24.40.jpg 2013-09-27 17.16.12.jpg 2013-09-28 14.29.03-1.jpg 2013-10-08 00.14.28-1-1.jpg Liam (niall).jpg 2013-10-08 00.12.34-1.jpg|Liam und Louis 2013-10-14 22.28.22.jpg 2013-10-15 14.44.05.jpg|Zayn und Liam 2013-10-17 19.50.29.jpg 1377586884523.jpg|Liam, Niall und Zayn 1377489216730.jpg Externe Links @Real_Liam_Payne - Liam's Profil auf Twitter Kategorie:Bandmitglied Kategorie:One Direction